tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Find My Footing
This is the fifth episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: A Stones Throw Four members from each tribe would alternate at throwing rocks at hanging tiles. When the tile is broken, it would drop a bundle of puzzle pieces. Three tribe members and a direction caller would assemble a color-coded puzzle from the pieces. Winner: Tortuga Story Night 11 As the Favorites return from Tribal, Gerard loudly celebrates voting out Jillian, the second to last person in the opposing alliance. Gerard suggests throwing the next challenge in order to take out Kim, but the five other members on the tribe disagree, saying throwing challenges is an awful idea and would get picked off. Gerard, while wanting to throw the challenge still, agrees. Unbeknownst to Gerard, J.T., Barbie, and Franklin agree to flip to Kim the next vote to take Gerard out. Day 12 Early in the morning, the tribes meet for what they think is a Reward Challenge. Kim returns from Exile and as soon as she steps on her tribe mat, Jeff tells the sixteen to drop their buffs as they are switching tribes. Jeff gives each of them an egg and tells them to smash it. The color inside the egg will decide what tribe the players go to. The Fans welcome the three Favorites into their camp and tell them to make themselves at home. While the three Favorites are away, Tanner says that the Fans would need to stick together as they hold a majority over the Favorites. Hadley, however, sees this as the perfect time to blindside Tanner, Leah, and Jason since the Favorites would help her take down three physical threats. However, Hadley agrees to Tanner's plan to not make it suspicious. Feeling like they are in the minority, Gerard, Barbie, and Andrea promise to not turn on each other. Barbie says there may be tension between the Fans and see if they can get any to flip. At the Tortuga camp, Edward already makes himself welcome by cutting himself some coconuts without taking the other tribe members into consideration. When Kenneth asks if Edward can cut him a coconut as well, Edward shuns him. Sure enough, Ashlee comes to J.T., telling him she will flip if the first person they vote out is Edward. Ashlee then tells J.T. all the things Edward did at the old Fans camp and the arguments he had with Tanner. Ashlee then promises to be loyal to J.T. if he helps her. J.T. agrees and the two shake hands. Meanwhile, Edward, Elisabeth, and Gretchen talk strategy. Edward states that Ashlee will come crawling back to the Fans since she doesn't have it in her to make a big move. Elisabeth tells Edward to keep his voice down, as Ashlee is only a few feet away in the shelter. Edward says he doesn't care if Ashlee hears him or not, because it's true. Day 13 Hadley and Jeffery converse by the well about Tanner, Jason, and Leah. Hadley tells Jeffery that they will have to go to the Favorites in order to take Tanner or Jason out. Jeffery states his worry for the plan, but Hadley reassures him, saying they will flip back to the remaining Fans to take the Favorites out. Jeffery reluctantly agrees. Hadley approaches the Favorites, an act witnessed by Leah. Leah watches Hadley offer her and Jeffery's vote to take Tanner or Jason out of the game. This shocks Gerard, as he thought the Fans would stick together. Nonetheless, he is happy that people are coming to him for the vote. Leah goes back and tells Tanner and Jason what had happened with Hadley. When she's finished, Tanner says they need to talk to the Favorites as well to try and sway them to their side. Hadley watches Tanner talk to the Favorites himself and beg them to vote Hadley out, citing her as a backstabber. Tanner lets it slip that Leah caught Hadley coming to them and wants her out. At the Tortuga camp, J.T. tells Franklin and Kim about the deal Ashlee made with him and that she will be loyal to them in the long run. Kim agrees to add her to 'The Resistance', causing Franklin to silently snicker at the mention of the name. Franklin asks about Kenneth and if they should blindside him, an idea J.T. and Kim quickly shoot down as he is needed for numbers. Just then, Kenneth walks up and asks id they know anything about the Fans that will get one of them to flip. J.T. tells Kenneth everything Ashlee said and how she wants Edward out, a fact Kenneth is relieved to hear. Day 14 The two tribes then meet for their next immunity challenge and both tribes respond positively to the swap. The stone throwers for Tortuga are Ashlee, J.T., Elisabeth, and Franklin while the stone throwers for Navassa are Leah, Gerard, Tanner, and Hadley. The puzzle makers for Tortuga are Gretchen, Kenneth, and Edward, making Kim the caller. The puzzle makers for Navassa are Jason, Jeffery, and Andrea, making Barbie the caller. Navassa gains the early lead, breaking two of their tiles while Tortuga struggles. Tortuga finally starts breaking their tiles once Navassa has one tile left. Navassa struggles breaking their final tile, allowing Tortuga to break their final tile and start on the puzzle. Kim studies the pieces as the puzzle makers untie the pieces. Navassa finally breaks their final piece and take them to the puzzle board. Tortuga starts their puzzle as Navassa unties their pieces. Before they finish untying, Tortuga places their final puzzle piece, winning them immunity. When asked who they want to send to Exile, Edward wants to send a Favorite to give them less numbers on Navassa, but the tribe as a whole agree on sending Jeffery. Navassa returns from Tribal and split up to talk strategy. Tanner, Jason, and Leah all agree on voting Hadley as she is untrustworthy while Hadley continues to ask the Favorites to vote Leah. Tanner approaches Gerard and tells him everything Hadley has done and that she would want to blindside him once his allies are gone. Gerard says he trusts Tanner more than Hadley and will consider his voting options. Hadley talks to Barbie alone, saying that Leah going is better for the tribe as she is a weaker player. Barbie agrees with Hadley and promises to get the other Favorites to vote Leah. The three Favorites meet up and discuss the vote. Barbie is adamant in supporting Hadley while Gerard wants to support Tanner. Barbie asks who Andrea wants to support, leaving her befuddled. At Tribal, Gerard states that the Fans were split and came to the Favorites to vote out one of their own, saying Tanner and Hadley have been rivals on their original tribe. Hadley says Tanner has been a snake since Day 1 and is extremely untrustworthy. Tanner counters this, saying he was aligned with Hadley on Day 1 and she turned on him first. The two argue again, much to the amusement of the Favorites. The tribe is then called to vote. When the votes are read, Leah gets one vote and Hadley gets three. Tanner smiles, as he thinks Hadley is finally going. However, Leah gets three more votes, blindsiding her. Hadley smirks at Tanner and Jason, as she foiled their plans again. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Tanner and Hadley once again fight after Leah's blindside. * Both tribes go to Tribal Council! * One castaway gets injured during the challenge and is forced to leave the game! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gonave Island Category:Survivor: Gonave Island episodes